Where We Belong
by JapaneseClute
Summary: 97 years ago a nuclear apocalypse threatened to wipe out humanity on earth. The human race fled to the stars living out their days out in space on the arc. Kaoru Hitachiin's life is turned upside down when he finds himself being arrested and then sent to earth for the first time in centuries with the rest of the prisoners. What will happen? Who will survive? *Based off The 100*


**HEY GUYS! New story here! I know I know. I've had horrible writers block. I'm working on a chapter of Rebel, and a chapter of Our Roots Run Deeper, but I've been super addicted and caught up in The 100 lately. So I decided to write my own Ouran take on it. The 100 is a book that I did not write and I do not own Ouran. The 100 is addtionally a TV show that I 100% highly reccomend.**

* * *

 **Kaoru's POV (Six Years Prior to Setting.)**

"Humanity has thrived well in space. Much better than anyone thought we could fair anyway. It's been ninety seven years since we've last touched down on Earth and my generation is amoung the last to remember what Earth looks like, smells like, or feels like. In another century or so we're estimated to return back to our home planet that so many have missed out on," I finish with a smile. My amber eyes gaze over the youth of the arc. They stare at me wide eyed. This was their first official Earth to space history lesson.

"Excuse me, what happened on Earth that made us have to leave?" A small voice speaks up followed by a hand raise.

"I'm glad you asked. I was just getting there. About ninety six years ago, fighting broke out amoungst the people. I remember it like it was yesterday. These events probably would've evolved into World War III, but any way. This time, they used nuclear weapons. Once the armies realized that the nuclear weapons were causing the radiation levels to shoot so high the fighting ceased. However, it was too late. The Earth was already becoming unsurvivable. Instead of wasting time trying to fix the Earth, they came up with and quickly constructed the arc as a way to save humanity and give the Earth a chance to save itself," The last sentence came off my tongue with a bit of venom as it does every year. I don't quite agree with the fact that we fled Earth, but as a history teacher it's my job to teach it accurately without my opinion involved.

"You look so young for someone that was on Earth ninety seven years ago," A young girl infront of me points out almost as if it's an accusation. The children are quite talkitive today.

"I do don't I?" I ask her with another smile. " Well, that's because my family was rich. I attended Ouran Accademy. Certain children at Ouran were randomly selected for a trial that would take place five days before the arc launched. Scienctists invented an anti aging serum. My family along my friends families happened to be lucky enough to be selected," I told her. It wasn't a lie, but it wasn't the exact full truth either. Tamaki's father, the chair man had pulled the strings a little to get the entire host club chosen for the trial. Haruhi included.

"Is that your brother?" Another child asks causing me to cringe. My gaze followed his pointed finger to a picture of Hikaru and I sitting on my desk.

"Yes," I tell him shortly with a nodd. I felt violated. I had put the picture there for me, not the kids.

"Where is he now? I've never seen him," The kid tilts his head.

"Dead," I answer looking now at the ground. I'm squeezing my fists now, I don't want to talk about Hikaru.

"I'm sorry," The kid says even more quietly. I glance now at the clock, the class was coming to an end. I sigh now.

"Class dimissed," I tell them nodding to the door as the pick their things up and take their leave. I had hoped the first day on this lesson would go better.

Taking the picture of Hikaru and I in my hand, I pull it out of the from and pocket it. Maybe this wasn't the place for it. Maybe there was just no good place for it.

"Kaoru Hitachiin you're under arrest for the theft of medical supplies," A voice yells at me as guards swarm into my classroom.

"What are you talking about?" I ask holding both my hands up. A guilty feeling makes itself known in my stomach.

"We have video evidence of you and Kyouya Ootori stealing arc property medicene from the hospital wing," The man says. I recognize him now. His name is Damien, we were friends a while back. He was born and rasied on the arc.

I allow them to seize me without any struggle. Damien looks me over shaking his head.

"Kaoru, why'd you do it?" He asks me as I'm escorted to the prison portion of the arc. I stare at the ground long and hard. They open up a cell door and shove me in.

"My mother is terminally ill. Her body just started rejecting the serum ten years ago. I can't lose her," I mutter before Damien himself slams the door on me and I'm alone in my cell with noting but a miserable bed, and a photograph of Hikaru and I from when times were better.

* * *

Reviews?


End file.
